In heaven
by Cassisins
Summary: Porque el amor no conoce fronteras, ni siquiera entre el cielo y la Tierra. Oneshot G27.


**_~ In heaven ~_**

**_..._**

* * *

_… Porque nadie quiere ser el ultimo que quede ahí, porque todos quieren sentir que alguien se preocupa. _

_Alguien a quien amar con mi vida en sus manos. _

_Tiene que haber alguien así para mí. _

_Porque nadie quiere hacerlo por sí mismo y todos quieren saber que no están solos. Alguien más que siente lo mismo en alguna parte._

_ Así que tiene que haber alguien para mí, ahí afuera..._

La canción siguió sonando a través de las bocinas de la radio en la cocina, era extraño escuchar canciones extranjeras y más aun para él que apenas se acostumbraba a las maravillosas y extrañas cosas que había en el mundo.

Las últimas notas se dejaron escuchar y la melodía por fin terminó, llevó su vista a la ventana. Esa canción le recordaba los sentimientos que la mayoría de los humanos tenían, en especial los de cierta persona. Observó el cielo azul por varios segundos como si estuviera recordando algo y entonces se paró de golpe.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya es hora! —una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro acompañando sus ojos llenos de determinación.

Tomó la mochila, que casi siempre olvidaba, y se la colgó de un hombro al costado contrario y con la misma energía salió de la cocina para enseguida salir de la enorme casa.

Caminó a paso tranquilo por las calles que poco a poco iba reconociendo, llegó hasta una esquina donde detuvo sus pasos. Observó la esquina contraria, justo donde un enorme edificio se erguía para dar refugio a sus habitantes, un edificio departamental. Su expresión era serena, aguardando por algo. Minutos después sus ojos brillaron al recaer en la persona que salía del edificio, un joven vestido de manera extraña que tras acomodarse un par de lentes oscuros siguió su camino doblando a la derecha.

Compuso una sonrisa y sin demora emprendió camino siguiendo los pasos del chico.

Lo siguió por varias calles, siempre atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, desde sus, para nada llamativos, intentos de pasar desapercibido entre la población hasta las miradas que le dedicaba a cada cosa o persona que llamaba su atención.

Lo vio entrar a una cafetería de donde salió minutos después con un café en mano, lo siguió hasta llegar a un parque en donde el rubio tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Fue consciente de que su mirada seguía a las parejas que paseaban por el lugar, era capaz de notar el extraño brillo de anhelo que sus ojos adquirían, aún a pesar de estar cubiertos por los lentes, había visto esos mismos ojos antes, así que no le era difícil reconocerlos.

Respiró profundo preparándose para el siguiente paso, por un momento las ganas de irse lo invadieron, pero agitó su cabeza, no tenía por qué dudar, no después de lo que hizo para estar ahí, además iba contra su naturaleza.

Por su parte, el misterioso chico bebía de trago en trago su café mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los alrededores, trataba de disfrutar lo más posible su día libre. Al ser uno de los artistas más famosos del país le era difícil tener tiempo para sí mismo y mucho más difícil el tener cualquier tipo de relación con nadie.

—¡Hola! —se sobresaltó al escuchar el saludo y al ver el blanco rostro de un chico castaño que apareció frene a él, se quedó sorprendido. No lo había visto llegar.

—Ho…hola —respondió aún sorprendido, vio como una enorme sonrisa se formaba en el rostro contrario.

—Ah, por fin soy capaz de hablarte —comentó sin dejar su sonrisa, ni apartar sus ojos del rostro del rubio.

Frunció el ceño, seguramente se trataba de un fan, pues también tenía seguidores hombres, que lo había reconocido. Genial, su día libre no tardaría en desaparecer —. Si quieres un autógrafo te lo daré, pero no llames la atención —le dijo.

—Un autógrafo —repitió —. ¿Qué es eso? —su rostro se contrajo en una mueca contrariada mientras inclinaba su cabeza, hacía poco de su llegada y aún había muchas cosas que no entendía ni conocía.

—Estas de broma —soltó agrio, seguramente el castaño intentaba hacerse el interesante. Vio como él negó con la cabeza y al ver sus ojos notó la clara duda de lo que decía, parecía sincero en su ignorancia —. Es una especia de firma, como un recuerdo —explicó sin estar seguro de porque lo hacía.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó al comprender, pero su rostro volvió a la duda —. ¿Y yo porque quiero uno? —seguía sin entender al otro.

—Té… —empezó un tanto escéptico y también irritado, realmente empezaba a pensar que el chico estaba jugando con él o bien podría ser que realmente no lo reconocía —. ¿No sabes quién soy?

—Claro que lo sé —asintió con la cabeza —. Eres Giotto Vongola.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces esas preguntas sin sentido? —había dicho su nombre, era claro que lo conocía.

—No te entiendo —el castaño hizo un puchero —, además fuiste tú el primero en decir cosas raras sobre autógrafos.

—Eso es porque soy un artista famoso.

—Un artista —repitió y entonces lo recordó —. ¡Oh, es verdad! —lo había oído y visto cantar tantas veces —, pero eso es lo de menos —comentó tras su momento de realización —. Para mí sólo eres Giotto Vongola.

El sorprendió por las últimas palabras, las había sentido sinceras y sin ser consciente se quedaron grabadas en lo más hondo de su consciencia.

—Bien —no estaba seguro de que decir, no entendía lo que sucedía, ni lo que el castaño quería —. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —algo debía estar buscando al acercarse de esa forma.

—Que seas feliz —contestó sincero y con un rostro apacible.

— ¿Qué? —no sabía si escuchó bien.

—Pero primero tengo una pregunta —ignoró el desconcierto de Giotto y acercó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del contrario —. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas, lo que te haría feliz? —lo vio directo a los ojos.

Por un momento quedó atrapado por los enormes y preciosos ojos caramelo del más joven, sentía como si pudieran ver a través de él, como si vieran su alma. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan brillantes y sinceros.

—No es algo que te incumba —dijo tras salir de su estupor y levantarse de su lugar, sus deseos eran algo personal que definitivamente no compartiría con un desconocido.

— ¡Pero me importa, por eso caí aquí! —exclamó.

Levantó una de sus cejas al oírlo, cada vez se sentía más extraño —. Escucha, aprecio la intención, pero no tienes que hacer algo por mí —dijo con voz tranquila, sentía que las palabras del menor eran en verdad sinceras, por muy descabelladas que sonaran.

—Te ayudare a conseguirlo —siguió, no se daría por vencido hasta que el otro aceptara su ayuda, por eso es que había dejado su hogar —. Sólo tienes que decírmelo —porque bien lo haría sin el consentimiento del otro, pero debía estar seguro de lo que Giotto deseaba.

— ¿Y porque estas tan seguro de poder hacerlo? —inquirió, debería irse y dejarlo, pero por alguna razón estaba curioso por la insistencia del castaño.

— ¡Porque soy un Ángel! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa que poco a poco disminuyó —. O lo era —agregó en un tono más bajo.

Sus ojos lo veían abiertos de par en par, sin duda el menor estaba mal de la cabeza o era parte de algún plan. Su cabeza hizo _click_ a lo último, eso debía ser.

—Ok, ok —se llevó la mano a la cabeza y soltó una risa —. Que las cámaras se muestren de una vez, ya entendí lo que pasa —dijo viendo en todas direcciones para luego posar su vista en el menor que lo veía extrañado —. No es más que una broma de cámara escondida —dijo con una ligera negación de cabeza, algún programa debió planear todo eso.

—¿Cámara escondida? —preguntó, Giotto volvía a hablar de cosas que no entendía —. No sé de lo que hablas, pero esto no es una broma —lo vio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—No es necesario que sigas, ya lo descubrí —siguió con una voz confiada, pero nada ni nadie aparecían, sólo las personas que paseaban por el parque —. Déjenlo de una vez y salgan ya —repitió, pero, una vez más, nada pasó.

—No sé a quién esperas, pero volviendo al tema —llamó su atención de nuevo —. ¿Ya me dirás? —insistió.

—No —le dijo tras aceptar que nadie aparecería —. Deberías ir con alguien para que te ayude —dio media vuelta —, no es sano andar diciendo esas cosas.

— ¡Pero, pero… —intentó refutar, pero el chico emprendió camino alejándose de él.

Su paso siguió seguro, pero la conversación anterior seguía en su mente, un Ángel, sonrió irónico, seguro solo era un pobre chico con problemas mentales. Pero entonces la pregunta volvió a su mente _"¿Qué es lo que más deseas, lo que te haría feliz?"_ podía decir que eran varias cosas, pero de todas había una, una que siempre rondaba su mente y sus anhelos; sin importar lo cursi que sonara era algo que quería desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, el castaño había sonado tan sincero que ahora una parte de él creía, de cierta forma, en la intención de ayudarlo.

Soltó un si realmente hacía lo que pasaba por su mente.

—No funcionó —se dejó caer sin ganas sobre la banca —. ¿Debí ser más agresivo? —se preguntó al momento que levantaba la mirada al cielo, antes de tomar su decisión no creyó que fuera a ser tan difícil —. Ah, tendré que hacerlo todo por mi cuenta —sus ojos fijos en el inmenso cielo.

—Amor —la voz que reconocía bastante bien se escuchó cerca de él.

— ¿Eh? —volteó al escuchar aquello y se encontró con el rubio parado a un lado, su mirada fija en el menor.

—Lo que deseo es encontrar el amor —dijo una vez más, sus palabras seguras.

Y no hablaba de un amor cualquiera, sino de uno verdadero. Un amor sincero y sin condiciones, y el otro lo entendió.

Un velo de tristeza se poso en los ojos del Ángel, pero fue tan fugaz que Giotto apenas y lo notó.

—Si es así, puedes estar seguro que te ayudare —una radiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tan hermosa que el más alto se vio atrapado por momentos en ella —. Primero tenemos que pensar bien las cosas, por dónde empezar y… —empezó a divagar, pensando en cómo seguir las cosas.

—Mejor solo olvídalo —volvió a hablar Giotto, dándose cuenta de lo descabellado de la situación —,ni siquiera sé porque te dije eso —se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos.

—Eso sí que no —se acercó y clavó sus ojos caramelo en los azules, no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil —. Ya aceptaste así que no hay vuelta atrás.

—Pues ahora me rehúso —lo vio decidido.

—No se puede —se cruzo de brazos sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres —dijo aceptando que ya no podía negarse, no se sentía capaz de ir contra esa mirada. Aunque en su mente aún rondaba la posibilidad de que fuera un loco que escapó de un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Te lo dije, soy… era un Ángel —se corrigió a sí mismo.

—Eso es lo que eres —dijo un tanto reacio, no creía lo que le decía, era completamente irracional, pero aun así le siguió la corriente —. Quiero saber quién eres, tu nombre – aclaró.

—Pues yo soy… —quedó pensando en que decirle —. ¡Soy tu Cupido! – exclamó entusiasmado, recordaba que los humanos solían llamar así al ser que les ayudaba en el amor.

—Tu nombre —repitió con una expresión aburrida, no le pareció divertido lo dicho por el otro, primero eso deque era un Ángel y ahora le salía con Cupido. Cada vez más se convencía que había cometido una locura al regresar y aceptar su _ayuda_.

—Que aburrido —compuso un puchero —, cuando te observaba parecías ser más divertido —comentó y, antes de que el otro pudiera preguntar sobre eso, se adelantó —. Me llamo Tsunayoshi – dijo con cierta nostalgia, su nombre había sido dado por "Él".

—Así que Tsunayoshi —repitió.

—Sí, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna —asintió —. Ahora, pongámonos de acuerdo en cómo… —no terminó de hablar al ser interrumpido por el mayor.

—Antes, tengo preguntas —vio como el otro lo veía atento, lo tomó como un signo para continuar —. ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto por mí? ¿Cómo puedo creer en lo que dices? —y es que no entendía las razones del castaño para estar haciendo eso, ¿por qué tanto interés en ayudarlo con su deseo?

—Es lo que hacen los Ángeles, ayudar y dar felicidad a los humanos, en especial los de mi clase —su voz sonó serena al igual que la expresión de su rostro —. Y sobre creer, tú lo sabes —posó su mano en el ancho pecho del contrario, justo donde estaba el corazón —. Sólo confía en lo que te dice —sonrió y retiró su mano.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿dónde están tus alas? —inquirió dejando de lado lo de escuchar a su corazón.

— ¿No pones atención o qué? —exclamó desganado y un tanto fastidiado, ya se lo había dicho varias veces —. Ya no soy un Ángel, por lo tanto mis alas desaparecieron así como todos mis _aditamentos._

— ¿Y porque dejaste de serlo? —aunque seguía reacio a creer todo eso, no podía evitar la curiosidad.

—Eso es una conmovedora e increíble historia —dramatizó —, que carece de importancia, ahora solo importa tu deseo —le sonrió.

Giotto lo vio desconfiado, algo le decía que estaba ocultando algo —. Nunca pensé que los Ángeles pudieran dejar de serlo —trataba de encontrar la manera de hacerlo hablar, recién lo conocía y aunque aún creía que era un loco, sentía la necesidad de saber más de él.

—Ni yo —comentó Tsuna mas para sí mismo, eso llamó aún más la atención de Giotto —, pero como dije, todo eso no importa… sólo tú —dijo seguro, dejando de lado sus propios pensamientos.

Esas palabras tuvieron cierto impacto en Giotto, todo lo que estaba pasando resultaba tan extraño que ni siquiera podía ponerse a analizarlo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que su vida estaba por volverse todo un anfíbol de emociones y sucesos que le darían un giro a su vida. Y si lo que el ex-Ángel dijo era verdad y si realmente podía confiar en él, tal vez el amor llegaría a su vida o bien… terminaría con ella.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a apoderarse de toda la ciudad y con ella las personas que gustaban del anonimato que la oscuridad les daba salían a la calle.

En un solitario parque, justo frente a una de las bancas, un joven hombre de ropas monocromáticas y cabellos medianamente largos de un precioso color plata observaba, sin expresión alguna en sus finas facciones, el lugar donde horas antes se había llevado a cabo un curioso encuentro.

Por su mente pasaban miles de cosas y todas enfocadas en el mismo tema, o mejor dicho, en el mismo protagonista.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —el joven habló, sin cambiar su expresión, al momento que otro joven aparecía posicionándose a su lado.

—Te estaba buscando —contestó el recién llegado, fijando su mirada en el mismo punto que el otro.

Se trataba de un joven de cabellos índigo, ojos heterocromaticos, el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul; todo él vestido con ropas que oscilaban entre el blanco y el crema, y un extraño brillo que brotaba de su espalda.

—Oh, el fiel cachorro quería verme —exclamó con una expresión y tono burlón, dejando de lado su seriedad.

—Deja de molestar, Mukuro —un ceño fruncido acompañó sus palabras, a pesar de tener una conversación ninguno volteaba a ver al otro, su mirada sin apartarse del mismo punto.

—Y tú deja de preocuparte por asuntos que no te conciernen —su voz sonó sin sentimiento y su expresión pasó a una indiferente, no era difícil saber las razones que tenía el otro Ángel para buscarlo.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo —soltó un leve gruñido, pero Mukuro sabía que sólo era para enmascarar un suspiro —. Además… ¡lo que Tsuna-_sama_ hizo es una locura! – exclamó.

—Fue su decisión —dijo a su vez, volteó su mirada hacia el de ojos esmeralda.

—Pero aun así… él —realmente se sentía preocupado por el castaño.

—Tsunayoshi_-kun_ ya no es uno de nosotros, lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no es de nuestra incumbencia —siguió con voz seca —. Dejó de serlo desde que el momento que hizo su elección.

—El que ya no sea un Ángel no quiere decir que deje de importarme o de amarlo —vio a Mukuro directo a los ojos —, al igual que tú —de eso estaba seguro, los lazos que los unían desde el inicio de su existencia no desaparecerían nunca, pasara lo que pasara.

— ¿Importarme el conejito?,_ kufufufufufu_ —río con sorna, pero recordando las incontables veces que había recibido ayuda y el amor de Tsuna.

Hayato no dijo nada, sabía lo que el otro trataba de esconder. Tsunayoshi había sido un Ángel especial. Y podía decir que el más amado también.

—Como sea —regresó su atención al ángel de menor rango —, mejor regresa con tu protegido antes de que te ponga una falta —como el Dominio que era tenía el poder para hacerlo.

—Eso mismo es lo que me preocupa —gruñó sin prestar atención a las muecas del peli índigo.

—Si no quieres ser regañado por los altos mandos vete ya —siguió.

—No me refiero a eso —compuso una expresión pensativa —, sino a las medidas que tu o los demás tomaran… si Él lo castigara —explicó buscando la mirada del otro.

—No tenemos medidas que tomar, te lo dije, Tsunayoshi_-kun_ tomó su decisión —levantó la vista al cielo estrellado —. Y Él no castiga, recuérdalo Hayato —dio media vuelta.

—Digas lo que digas, yo sé que hay o habrá algo mas —así lo sentía, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que se hacía, sin importar quien fueras, tenia repercusiones ya fueran buenas o malas.

—Pasara lo que tenga que pasar —exclamó y, dándole una última mirada al peli plata, dio media vuelta —. Ahora regresa con el rubio, yo debo vigilar a otros tontos —empezó a caminar.

— ¡Mukuro! —dio un paso hacia el Dominio – Tsuna_-sama_, él… —cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos podía notarse la angustia y el dolor por el prójimo —. Él sólo sufrirá —y era precisamente eso lo que lo angustiaba.

—El amor es sufrimiento —fue lo último que escuchó de Mukuro.

Vio la silueta que poco a poco desaparecía por el camino, Mukuro tenía razón. El mismo Hayato, que observaba a diario la vida de los humanos, había visto como estos sufrían por ese sentimiento. No podía negar que se trataba de algo hermoso, pero también doloroso, y eso era algo por lo que no quería que su precioso amigo pasara.

Dio una mirada al cielo ahora estrellado, no le quedaba más que solo observar, al igual que siempre, y seguir cuidando de su protegido. Porque al hacerlo también protegía a Tsuna.

Con ese último pensamiento desapareció.

* * *

N/A: Nop, esto no tiene continuación. Sólo es algo que se me ocurrió y quise compartirlo, pero si alguien quiere darle continuación, es libre de hacerlo, sólo me gustaría que me avisaran.

Es sólo mi idea de un ángel Tsuna que cayó a la Tierra para hacer feliz a su amado.

Espero les gustara e hiciera pasar, aunque corto, un buen rato al leerlo.


End file.
